Atsuko Kudo
Atsuko Kudo - известный японский модельер по производству латексных нарядов с 2001 года. Начиная с 2009 года, Кудо стал сотрудничать с Гагой. В 2011 году, Гага впервые вышла на подиум в его наряде на показе Никола Формичетти Mugler. Обувь Atsuko-kudo-lace-up-ballet-boots.jpg 2-12-08 Warwick Saint 619-final.jpg|Warwick Saint (12 февраля, 2008) #Латексная обувь Коллекция "Радужные Девочки" Atsuko Kudo Rosetta Hat.png|1 AtsukoKudo.jpg|(28 января 2009) Atsuko Kudo Latex Rubber Diana Lace Waspie.jpg|2 Arriving2.jpg|2010 MTV VMA (13 сентября 2009) 9-15-09 Max Abadian 008.jpg|Max Abadian (15 сентября 2009) Любовь из Берлина Atsuko Kudo Eden Corsetted Dress.png|1 AtsukoKudo6.jpg|Friday Night with Jonathan Ross (2 марта 2010) AtsukoKudo7.jpg|(18 марта, 2010) Коллекция "Французский поцелуй! Atsuko Kudo Shell Cup Mini Kick Hem Dress.png|1 AtsukoKudo2.jpg|(7 сентября 2009) AtsukoKudo3.jpg Коллекция "Любовь к Моде 1" Atsuko Kudo Lady P Pencil Skirt.jpg|1 Atsudo Kudo.jpg|(29 января 2009) 3-13-09 Backstage at Wiltern Theatre.jpg|(13 марта 2009) Atsuko Kudo Deluxe Simone Basque.png|2 7-2-09 Ellen von Unwerth 006.jpg|Ellen von Unwerth (2 июля 2009) Atsuko Kudo Latex Rubber Ladies Driving Gloves.jpg|3 With Madonna.jpg|14 сентября, 2009) 10-2-9 Billboard Women in Music.jpg|(2 октября, 2009) #Юбка-карандаш "Lady P" #Леопардовый принт #Перчатки Коллекция "Любовь к Моде 2" Atsuko Kudo Fifties Cup Bra.png|1 1-28-09 Derrick Santini 049.jpg|Derrick Santini (28 января, 2009) AtsukoKudo.jpg|(28 января, 2009) AtsukoKudo5.jpg 09-03-11 LA (DJ Reflex's birthday).jpg|(11 марта 2009) 3-13-09 Backstage at Wiltern Theatre.jpg|(13 марта 2009) 3-13-09 Social Nightclub.jpg 3-17-09 Jammin FM 107.5 and z100 radio.jpg|(17 марта 2009) 5-25-09 The Chapel 1.jpg|(25 мая 2009) 5-8-09 93.3 Summer Kick Off.jpg|(8 мая, 2009) 6-20-09 MMVA rehearsal 001.jpg|(20 июня 2009) 7-4-09 G-A-Y Heaven 001.jpg|(4 июля 2009) 8-2-09 Sweden Interview.jpg|(2 августа 2009) 08 04 09 es Nail with Perez 003.jpg|(4 августа 2009) 8-7-09 After her concert at Summer Sonic.jpg|(7 августа 2009) AtsukoKudo4.jpg|(24 августа, 2009) Lady gaga google1.jpg|(2011) 5-23-11 The Late Show with David Letterman 001.jpg|The Late Show with David Letterman (23 мая, 2011) 5-23-11 Leaving The Late Show with David Letterman 001.jpg|(23 мая, 2012) Atsuko Kudo Betty knickers.jpg|2 9-5-09 Hedi Slimane 006.jpg|Hedi Slimane (5 сентября, 2009) 9-10-09 Taratata.jpg|(10 сентября 2009) 10-3-09 Paparazzi SNL.jpg|SNL (3 октября 2009) 10-3-09 SNL Deep House Dish 002.jpg|SNL (3 октября 2009) The Monster Ball Theater Bad Romance 004.jpg|The Monster Ball: Театр (2009-2010) The Monster Ball Theater Bad Romance 005.jpg Atsuko Kudo Lady brief.jpg|3 RedLatex-PokerFace.jpg|The Monster Ball: Театр (2009-2010) 40044_149245481758265_100000184416113_477356_1108152_n.jpg|Lollapalooza (6 августа 2010) Весна/Лето 2011 Atsuko_Kudo_Spring_2011_Alexandra_Hat.jpg|1 Born this way.jpg|(10 июня, 2011) Atsuko_Kudo_Spring_Summer_2011_Crystal_Suit.jpg|2 Lady-Gaga-Jonathan-Ross.jpg|Friday Night with Jonathan Ross (8 октября, 2011) Atsuko_Kudo_Crystal_Hat.jpg|3 GAGA.jpg|(10 октября, 2011) Сотрудничество с Mugler :Основная статья: Mugler 2-17-11 GMA 006.jpg|1 GMA (17 февраля, 2011) Осень/Зима 2011 00110m.jpg|(2 марта, 2011) Мужская одежда Atsuko Kudo Leopard Print Latex Jacket.jpg 5-25-11 Leaving American Idol.jpg 5-27-11 GMA 010.jpg 6-11-11 Arriving in Italy.jpg Кастомные наряды 6-21-09 MuchMusic Video Awards 001.jpg|1 (21 июня 2009) 8-17-09_Israel_Airport_2.jpg|(17 августа 2009) 9-5-09 Hedi Slimane 011.jpg|Hedi Slimane (5 сентября, 2009) 9-21-09 Office Building in New York.jpg|(21 сентября 2009) 6-26-09 Glastonbury Boys Boys Boys 001.jpg|2 The Fame Ball: Группа (26 июня 2009) 6-26-09 Glastonbury Boys Boys Boys 002.jpg 6-26-09 Glastonbury 001.jpg 6-26-09 Glastonbury 002.jpg 7-4-09 G-A-Y 001.jpg|3 The Fame Ball: Группа (4 июля 2009) 7-4-09 G-A-Y 002.jpg 7-9-09 Olympia 001.jpg|The Fame Ball: Группа (9 июля 2009) 8-7-09 Summer Sonic 001.jpg|The Fame Ball: Группа (7 августа 2009) 8-12-09 Fort Canning Park 001.jpg|The Fame Ball: Band (12 августа 2009) 3853651456 21d7ef664c.jpg|The Fame Ball: Band (22 августа 2009) Capture d cran 2010 12 17 22 02 52.png|4 Royal 01.jpg Royal 02.jpg MeetstheQueen.jpg|Royal Variety Performance (7 декабря, 2009) MeetstheQueen2.jpg The Monster Ball.jpg|5 The Monster Ball: Театр (2010) Blue 1.0.JPG TelephoneFashion8.png|6 "Telephone" MB T bra.jpg|7 MB T und.jpg 35423 1503949327713 1503636029 1253370 7566868 n.jpg|The Monster Ball: Арена (2010-2011) TMB-004.jpg|8 The Monster Ball: Арена (2010-2011) AlejandroFashion81.png|9 "Alejandro" (2010) AlejandroFashion82.png Atsuko Kudo Custom Nude Latex Suit With Zippers.jpg|10 Born This Way Music Video 004.png|"Born This Way" Normal 0486.jpg|"Born This Way" Born This Way USB - Mariano Vivanco 010.jpg|Mariano Vivanco (6 февраля 2011) MTN 2827129.jpg|11 "Marry the Night" 5-23-12 Arriving in Thailand 002.jpg|12 (23 мая, 2012) Категория:Дизайнеры Категория:Обувь Категория:Наряды